In food service industry, during the course of transferring products from either cold storage or normal cooking status to some designated place, food safety is a big concern. Regulatory authority and the food service industry have established that potentially hazardous food products maintained either below 40° F. or above 140° F. are generally safe from the growth of potentially dangerous bacteria. Thus, the temperature window roughly between 40° F. and 140° F. can be considered to be a danger zone. To ensure food safety, a simple and effective inspection method for monitoring food temperature and then alerting if food temperature is in a danger zone is desired.